


Cheating Prank

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prankster Isak, Teasing, but not really, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Isak has a thing for pranking people and pulls the ultimate prank on Even but it goes a little far





	Cheating Prank

**Author's Note:**

> This has just been sitting in my drafts so id figure is post  
> Hope you enjoy. Inspired by a YouTube video i watched

Isak likes to think he is crowned the prank king of Nissen, if not Oslo. He doesn't know what it is but the scheming and the reactions of a prank, he thrives off it and he doesn't think theres any better comedy than pranking someone. 

Hes been like this since he was a child.  Always annoying his parents by sneaking up on them, classic toothpaste pranks. He pranks his friends when he can and now living with his boyfriend, Even has become a victim to Isaks insistent habit. And he doesnt mind, Even kind of goes along with it because he goes along with whatever makes Isak happy. But one day, he takes it too far.

Isak is going to do a cheating prank. Which is the ultimate. And hes excited to put his skills to the test.

Even is on his laptop editing some work, back turned to Isak and Isak is lying on the bed on his phone. He previously told Jonas to text him endearing and suggestive messages.  He cleared their thread beforehand and deleted his contact so there was a number with no name.

Isaks phone was going off with messages every couple of minutes.

"Is everything okay, baby? Whos texting you?" Even ask passively, eyes still on his screen.

"Its nothing." And Isaks phone goes off twice more. Even turns around and sees Isak smiling in his phone. "Why are you smiling?" Even ask.

"Nothing babe, just Jonas."

"What'd he say?" Even questions out of pure intrigue.

"Nothing." He smiles setting his phone aside.

Evens eyes doesnt leave Isaks, noticing his nervous antics, "Why are you acting all suspicious?" Even ask closing his laptop.

Isak twiddles his thumbs, "Im not, what do you mean"

"Let me see your phone." Even says.

"No."

Even raises his brows, "Isak..."

"What?" He retorts, his own brows raised.

"Are you serious right now? Let me see your phone."

"No Even, its just Jonas."

"Since when do we hide our phones from each other? What the fuck is up?" He ask, raising his voice. His mind drawing the worst of conclusions because his Isak would never. They are committed. This is it for them

Isak sits up on the bed, "Baby, its a private conversation."

Even gets up, "Just show me its Jonas then. I dont need to see the messages."

"Even, I--"

Even reaches for the phone and Isak leans back, "Give it to me, Isak. Im not playing with you." Isak gives in and gives the phone to Even who reads the messages.

_Hey babe, miss you_

_When can I see you again?_

_Let me take you out Friday?_

Even flinches while reading the messages, "is this a fucking joke?"

"What?" Isak plays off, chuckling. "Its Jonas!!" He insists.

"You gonna keep lying to my face, Isak? You dont talk to Jonas like this." He says incredulously, in disbelief that hes being cheated on but the fact that Isak was texting the guy in their bed. "Who the fuck is calling you babe and wants to see you again?"

"Why cant you just believe me?"

Even raises his brows and chuckles, "Believe you? Is this some kind of joke, Isak. Have we not talked about our future together and having a child and you're cheating on me?"

"Im not." He says seriously. Hes starting to feel a smidge bad. "Baby, Im not."

"I dont want to hear it" Even skirts around their apartment and putting on his shoes. Isak hops out of bed, grabbing Evens arm, "Dont leave."

"Dont touch me." He jerks his arm back. And gets his coat.

"Why are you leaving?"

"Because im not gonna have you lying to my face like that.  Like i caught you, the least you can do is own up to it now. I just dont understand."

"Own up to what?" Isak ask teasingly wrapping his arms around Evens neck that he tries to tug off. "The fact that I pranked you?" He giggles kissing his chin. He looks up at Even who still looks pissed. The older boy is glaring down at him in confusion. I dont believe you."he mutters 

"Babe, i swear. I told Jonas to text me that stuff. You can look up the number."

Even rolls his eyes and takes off his coat. "Even.." Isak starts

"No, babe.thats not fucking funny. About to drive me into a damn episode."

Isak wraps his arms around Evens waist and pouts, "I sorry, it was a joke." He says with his childish voice that Even loves, pecking Evens chin once more.

"But its not funny, baby. You wanting to be with someone else is not a joke to me. Nothing is funny about that. Youre mine"

"I know, I know." He says softly. Isak cant lie, the jealousy was turning him on a little bit.  "I love you, you love me?" He ask looking up at him lovingly.

Even rolls his eyes and nods. Isak puckers his lips and Even pecks them.

"Sorry." He says again. Even slaps Isaks bum and separates himself from him, "Dont play like that again" Isak jumps into the bed.

"But I was a good actor right?" Isak smiles as Even sits back down at the table. Even turns back to glare at him and strides over to the bed, hovering over Isak, "Youre such a little shit, you know?"

Isak blushes and nods and lies down, holding his arms out to Even who lies on top of him, "What?"

Isak leans up to peck Evens lips. "You know what." Another peck.

Even shakes his head, "Have Jonas give you what you want." He teases as he hops off of the bed

Isak face falls unamused, "Not funny"he groans

"Not joking." He winks getting back to his work.


End file.
